


Request

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [78]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Immortality, Implied Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a request for Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request

Clint and Natasha are in her apartment. Its been some months since Nat found the truth about her partner. They were now lovers. Natasha was happy that Clint didn't need to hide anything from her anymore.

Their relationship was passionate, especially the sex.

But Natasha wanted them to be intimate in more than one ways. So she posed a request to Clint.

Natasha said, "Clint, I have a request."

Clint looked at her and said, "What is it?"

Natasha said, "I want you to feed on me."

Clint stared at Natasha in shock, "What?" he said.

Clint paced a little and continued, "Why? Its dangerous."

Natasha said, "I want us to be intimate in more than one way Clint. Exchanging blood is a way to do that isn't it. Plus I trust you."

Clint said, "Are you sure?" He wanted to do this but only if Natasha wanted it.

Natasha nodded.

Clint used super speed to press Natasha against the door.

Natasha breathed.

Clint scented her neck and felt her vain twitch. He slowly bit her with his fangs. Natasha's blood was as tasty and sweet as her pussy. Clint was already addicted.

Natasha moaned as she felt the prick of Clint's fangs on her neck. Instead of pain, she felt pleasure. Clint was gently sucking her. 

Clint knew it was time to stop, but before that he marked Natasha as his own.

He slid her to the floor and asked, "How was it?"

Natasha smiled and said, "Pleasurable."

Clint grinned, picked her up and headed towards the bedroom.

Natasha orgasmed 15 times that night.

Clint and her were now even more intimately bonded than before.

This had also tested Clint's self control.

He would never hurt Natasha.


End file.
